


This, Right Here

by crazypen



Series: Tsukihina Through The Years [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Intimacy, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukiHina Week 2020, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypen/pseuds/crazypen
Summary: He didn’t quite understand how he got himself into this position — two strong arms trapping him against the concrete wall, body towering over his smaller frame, and intense golden eyes looking at his entire being behind thin-rimmed glasses. Tsukishima Kei finally got him cornered, clearly demanding some answers.“Look at me.” Hinata snapped his head up immediately upon hearing the command in his voice and his amber eyes met Tsukishima’s golden ones. “Now, do you mind explaining why you were avoiding me?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukihina Through The Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937251
Comments: 16
Kudos: 298
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	This, Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of my impulsive behavior. So please forgive me if everything about this feels rushed. I might edit this again later, but for now, here's my entry for Tsukihina Week 2020 Day 1. Prompts used: Third-Year, Intimacy.
> 
> Talk to me on twitter if you'd like!! [@loveliesluna](https://twitter.com/loveliesluna) :)

A bead of sweat rolled down Hinata’s temple as his eyes darted from side to side, trying to seek a way out of the situation he was in. He didn’t quite understand how he got himself into this position — two strong arms trapping him against the concrete wall, body towering over his smaller frame, and intense golden eyes looking at his entire being behind thin-rimmed glasses. Tsukishima Kei finally got him cornered, clearly demanding some answers.

“Look at me.” Hinata snapped his head up immediately upon hearing the command in his voice and his amber eyes met Tsukishima’s golden ones. “Now, do you mind explaining why you were avoiding me?”

Ah, yes. That’s right. He really was avoiding this guy since yesterday. . . _ kinda. _ But how was he supposed to explain it to him without sounding like an immature brat?

Let’s take a look back at what happened yesterday for a bit.

Hinata Shouyou bounded through the gates of Karasuno High School with a skip in his step. Booths lined up the entranceway — ranging from food stalls to gaming stations — and students clad in varying costumes were scattered on the school grounds to attract customers. He looked around, excited to see what his last school festival had in store for them. He still couldn’t believe they’re actually in their third year now and only a few months before they graduate. Of course, there was the anxiety of him and his friends going their separate ways and off to where they decided to be. But for Hinata, his eagerness to  _ be more  _ outshined his worries and anxieties.

More than once have someone handed him fliers for their class’s events and Hinata, the sunshine that he was, smiled brightly in return. He was feeling good, great even, as he entered his classroom to see his classmates getting ready to accept customers in 30 minutes. They’ve decided to host a bread & pastry cafe since many of his classmates knew how to bake while the others are tasked for customer service. Hinata volunteered to help in the kitchen if they needed more manpower but he’ll primarily be in the services team.

“Good morning!” He cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning, Hinata! Come take a look! It's our uniform!" One of his classmates said as he waved around a piece of clothing.

"Really?" Feeling another wave of excitement in him, Hinata walked up to them with a grin.

"Here's yours, Hinata." Someone handed him a black vest and bowtie.

“Waah! They did a pretty good job with this, huh.” He said as he held the garment up to check it out. He took off his  _ gakuran  _ before trying the vest on. It fit him perfectly.

“That looks good on you, Hinata! But you should probably tie your hair up.”

“Ah! That’s right! Wait a sec.”

He rummaged through his bag to find the hair-ties he always left inside its inner pockets. It was in the middle of their first semester when he decided to try growing his hair out and now the tips were almost touching the top of his shoulders. Kageyama just laughed at him, though, calling him an idiot as per usual.

“Aha! Found it.” He cheered as he took hold of a black hair tie with a silver moon decoration, which made him remember something. So, after he tied his hair in a low ponytail, he beelined to the kitchen and sought out his classmate, Ami.

“Hey, Ami!” He called out, seeing her placing the newest batch of cupcakes on a tray.

“Hinata! You’re here. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to check up on my request?” He asked, slightly embarrassed about asking for special order.

“Oh, of course! It’s already in the fridge with your name card.” Hinata immediately went to check the fridge and, as she said, it was there, a strawberry shortcake shaped like the crescent moon. With a mischievous smile, Ami added, “I’m pretty confident Tsukishima would like it! It was your idea after all!”

Red flooded Hinata’s cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. To say he'd gotten used to all the teasing from his classmates and friends was far from the truth, even after dating Tsukishima for months now. They didn't announce it to the public. Though, they didn't hide it either. He guessed it was pretty obvious with how much time they spent together — from arriving at school to lunch hour, and walking back home, it was always the two of them with the occasional addition of Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. He remembered the day they got together and the only way to describe it was . . .chaotic.

From the nervous wreck that was Hinata Shouyou, to Tadashi unintentionally telling Tsukishima the wrong meeting place — he told him to go to the rooftop instead of behind the gym building, and Hinata had to quickly run up the three flights of stairs to get there before Tsukishima decides to leave — and finally to his word vomit of a confession to which Tsukishima only understood the 'I like you so much' and 'please go out with me'.

_ “Pfft. You’re such a mess.” He said after taking in what Hinata had just dropped on him, chuckling lightly. _

_ Hinata’s face burned and his fight or flight instincts kicked in and he almost ran away. But Tsukishima said something before he could do just that. _

_ “Though, I guess that’s a part of you I’ve grown to love, too.” _

_ Hinata’s mouth gaped. Were his ears playing tricks on him? His eyes, too, because the ever sarcastic Tsukishima Kei was smiling softly at him. _

_ “Huh?” Was the only thing he could let out, too out his mind to form any coherent words. _

_ “I’m saying that I like you, too, dumbass. And yes, I’d go out with you.” _

_ Hinata Shouyou thought he just ascended. _

He dropped his head in his hands upon remembering — embarrassed of the state he was in and happy because Tsukishima actually said yes. He was expecting to get rejected that day. After all, he was just a volleyball idiot. Who would want to go out with him? Especially Tsukishima. Nonetheless, that moment was one of the happiest he'd been. He wouldn't change it for the world.

His classmates looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off as another one of Hinata’s shenanigans.

The day went on and so far, their event was a success. It was around 3 in the afternoon when Hinata finally got off his shift. Promptly changing into fresh clothes, Hinata bid his goodbye to his remaining classmates and made his way to the field, where a dance was going to be held. With his phone clutched in his hand, the other cradling the pastry he ordered earlier, he sent Tsukishima a quick message.

**Tsumki! Where are u??**

He didn’t get a reply but he just shrugged it off thinking Tsukishima was still busy with their class. So he proceeded to the field where a lot of students are already enjoying, dancing to the background music played through the speakers. Seeing Yachi and Yamaguchi, who was suspiciously close enough to touch, he was about to go to them when something caught his eyes.

_ Or rather someone. _

Hinata stood there, near the edge of the big circle of students, as he watched Tsukishima dancing with someone, a girl — probably a classmate, maybe from another class, he didn’t know.  _ Did he want to know? _

Tsukishima's left hand was holding her right, while his right rested on her waist as they settled on a slow dance, romantic music blasting through the background. There were other . . . _ pairs _ (he didn't want to call them  _ couples _ ) in the field yet his eyes zeroed in on his boyfriend (of course it would). A group of girls is especially watching them, even taking a video while they broke into a fit of giggles.

_ Ah. They must be her friends,  _ he thought. He was close to where they stood, enough to hear bits of their conversation. 

"Oh my gosh! Yna's so lucky!"

_ Haha. Anyone would be. That's Tsukishima Kei, you know. Smart, attractive, albeit very sarcastic. Though, that part of him is endearing, too. _

"I know right! Tsukishima's so handsome!"

_ True. Tsukishima's handsome as hell, especially with his hair grown out an inch or two, accentuating his soft blonde curls. He got taller, too! He's still towering over me. It's almost irritating if it doesn't make hugging him feel warm and good. _

"Yeah! She finally got to dance with him after pining for so long!"

_ Heh. Good for her, I guess. Because I, the boyfriend, haven't...yet. _

"But I heard he's gay." Told just above a whisper to the other.

"Really? That's such a waste!"

_ A waste. _

Hinata felt a pang, a sting in his chest, right where his heart was. It wasn't the first time he heard that remark. Society was cruel, after all. But it was the first time it actually hit him hard, sending his thoughts into a spiral, the realization almost dizzying. Hinata felt sick. His grip on his phone tightened and he had almost crushed the box of cake he was holding if he hadn't looked down. All his insecurities came to him like waves, drowning him in the sea of doubts and helplessness, and he forgot how to swim.

He had always been insecure about his relationship with Tsukishima. After all, what was he compared to him? Tsukishima had a lot of admirers all throughout the campus, and months ago, he was just another one of them. Periodically, he would ask himself why Tsukishima chose to go out with him, out of all people. Covering it up with bright smiles and cheery remarks, Hinata consoled himself silently and tried to push everything to the back of his mind.

But now, as he watched someone else in a position  _ he  _ was supposed to be in, everything seemed to resurface. There was a bitter taste in his mouth. His breath stuck in his throat. It was suffocating.

So he took a step back, another step, and another until he turned his body towards the bike rack, determined to get out of there.

When he got home, he received a text message from Tsukishima.

_ Where are you? Haven't seen you at school. _

His heart clenched.

**Wasn't feeling well. Went home early.**

_ Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me? Could've walked with you part of the way. _

Tsukishima has always been sweet since they started dating, especially when it was just the two of them. He might not be good with his words, but his actions said it all.

Yet at this moment, Hinata's insecurities clouded his mind and all he could think of was if he deserved this, if he deserved Tsukishima.

**Dw. I'll just rest early tonight. See you tmrw Tsumki**

Guilt crept up his system. But he pushed it down as he turned his phone off, locking himself up in his room, wallowing in self-despair.

He decided to sleep it off instead of torturing himself thinking about it. Maybe, maybe tomorrow he'd be fine and these thoughts would be gone.

It didn't.

And that's how Tsukishima noticed he was avoiding him — from the minimal texting, ditching their lunch date, and sneaking around just to make sure they didn't cross paths. Hinata felt like a  _ ninja _ . He had almost felt accomplished if the reason for his elusion wasn't  _ freaking jealousy. _

Though, Tsukishima, the sharp being that he was, took a countermeasure quickly. Just when Hinata was about to run for his life after looking left and right at the lockers, Tsukishima blocked his way, almost bumping into him, looking very much displeased, menacing aura rolling off him in waves.

“Going somewhere, Hinata?” There was that smile on his face again that only meant one thing. He fucked up.

He immediately grabbed hold of Hinata's wrist and pulled him towards the rooftop where they were sure it was empty.

That was how he found himself in his current situation and now, Hinata doesn’t know how to face the problem he, himself, caused between them.

"Uhhh…I-I...wasn't?" He answered nervously, the lie so vividly obvious it made the corners of Tsukishima's eyebrows twitch. He was pretty sure Tsukishima was getting more pissed by the second.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He inched his face closer and earned a small squeak from Hinata. "Now tell me why or I'll have to force it out of you."

Tsukishima was losing his patience. He knew something was off since yesterday and he was itching to know why. It might have only been a day but he didn't want to wait for days before he tried to figure it out. Also, he was pretty sure Hinata wouldn't talk about it, anyway, knowing him. Going a day without his overzealous boyfriend bothering him was...unpleasant, to say the least. He felt odd and so restless even Yamaguchi asked what was wrong.

"A-alright! Fine! I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't laugh!" Red stained his cheeks and Tsukishima swore he saw a hint of tears in the corners of his eyes. So how could he laugh when his boyfriend was like this?

"I won't." He promised.

With a deep breath, the confession tumbled out of Hinata's mouth in a series of words and his incoherent 'fuwaa's and 'guwaah's, which the other surprisingly understood.

Tsukishima looked at him, dumbfounded, and Hinata thought,  _ that’s it, he’s gonna break up with me now because I’m so immature and dumb and- _

“Haaaa.” Tsukishima sighed heavily, snapping Hinata out of his degrading thoughts. He placed his forehead on top of Hinata's shoulders and his arms fell by his side limply. It was like every tension in his body was sucked out of him and left him drained.

“You're really gonna be the end of my sanity.”

His breath felt hot against Hinata's skin, soft hair tickling his neck. Hinata's mouth opened to say something but no words came out. He hadn't expected Kei to be this . . .relieved.

A few moments passed before Tsukishima retreated and looked at Hinata. Raising a hand, he cupped Hinata's face and rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone. The gesture was so gentle it made Hinata nuzzle his face on his hand, flushing slightly.

"You…" Tsukishima started. There was something soft in his features and Hinata couldn't look away. "...really don't get how beautiful you are, Shouyou."

Breath hitching, heart racing in his ribcage, Hinata stared at Tsukishima with wide eyes. His name falling off Tsukishima's tongue sounded so sweet.

"Wh-where did that come from?? Bakashima!" A small chuckle was all the response he got before Tsukishima retracted his hand, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, trying to peek on Tsukishima's phone but he held it up above his head and smirked down at Hinata, obviously preening at their height difference.

"You can't look at it yet."

"Why not?" 

"Just because."

"What is that, anyway?" Hinata asked, defeated. Tsukishima kept scrolling through his phone.

"Hmm? A playlist."

"A playlist for what?"

Pausing, Tsukishima thought about the answer to Hinata's question. Yet he remained quiet and proceeded to tap something on his phone and place it gently on the floor. Pulling Hinata's body towards his, he looped the other's hands around his neck then circled his arms around Hinata's waist. The confusion was evident on the latter’s face.

"You know . . .how bad I am at expressing myself through words." He said in a quiet voice and Hinata paid attention to every word.

The first strum of the guitar surrounded them through the phone's speakers. A soft tune gently weaved through the air as Tsukishima started to move their entwined bodies slowly, swaying to the rhythm of the song.

"It's a playlist I made with all the things I want to tell you."

Hinata wondered if he was about to have a heart attack with his heartbeat at a hundred miles per hour after hearing that. Even without words, Tsukishima had always shown him what he felt in one way or another, Hinata realized that now.

"This is one of them."

_ You are sunshine after drops of rain _

_ You feel so close even though you're far away _

_ You are warmth in December _

_ And you bloom just like May _

**_You're so beautiful to me_ **

**_And it drives me insane_ **

Tsukishima sang along the lines he wanted Hinata to hear as he looked at him - his voice a little rough, just above a whisper, enough for both of them to hear. They couldn’t help the smiles that crept up to their faces.

“You know, that dance . . .it was part of our event.”

“Huh?”

“Did that brain of yours forget about that?”

Then it occurred to Hinata, what their booth actually was. It was where customers pay in exchange for a request (there was a list) and they get to choose who does them. Now, Hinata felt even more stupid and his face burned from shame.

A kiss on his nose made him look up to Tsukishima, who was watching him, always amused with his reactions.

“Your feelings are valid. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Tears stung the corners of his eyes. What did he ever do in his past life to deserve even meeting someone like this?

_ You are kindness when the world is cruel _

_ You are patience when there's no time to lose _

_ You are sunsets on rooftops _

_ With a breathtaking view _

**_You are more than what words_ **

**_Could ever write about you_ **

The sun was slowly starting to set on the horizon and the light doused them both in golden color as they continued to dance.

_ 'The sunset looks beautiful on him.'  _ They both thought.

Reaching a hand towards Tsukishima’s face, Hinata took his glasses off, putting it above his head instead.

“Why’d you take it off?” Tsukishima asked.

“Hmm? I love looking at you like this.”

His cheeks tinged with pink from the cheeky remark and Hinata giggled.

_ And it's so simple but free _

_ How we dance to the music so naturally _

**_Can we stay here forever?_ **

**_Just you and I_ **

**_Oh, you make my heart ache_ **

**_Because you are mine_ **

Hinata accidentally stepped on Tsukishima's foot, earning an 'ow' from the other.

"S-sorry!" Hinata moved to pull away but Tsukishima was quick to catch him by the waist, holding him in place.

"Don't. It's alright." They looked into each other's eyes before a laugh bubbled out of both their lips.

"You suck at this." Tsukishima teased. Hinata snorted.

"Shut up! You're just a little bit better. Just a little bit, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so."

_ You are comfort when my thoughts give in _

**_You are home when I don't know where it's been_ **

Closing his eyes, he pressed his head sideways on the taller man's chest, and Hinata felt like he was floating. The wind blowing through their hair, the warmth of the sun hitting their skin, and the steady thump of Tsukishima's heartbeat in his ears, in sync with his own, lulled him to a place only the two of them knew.

_ Home.  _ That had a nice ring to it, definitely a more accurate word to describe it, in his opinion.

_ You are waves through the shoreline _

_ Where the sand meets the sea _

_ Where I melt when you hold me _

_ As we sway with the leaves _

He couldn't quite fathom how Tsukishima could ever find him as beautiful as he did Tsukishima. But with every line, every word he heard from the song, it brought more clarity to his thoughts than he, himself, ever could. This was what Tsukishima wanted to tell him, and he wanted to hold on to every word.

**_And it's so easy but true_ **

**_How I measure my life in the days I'm with you_ **

_ In every glass-heart piece you couldn't mend _

_ There's a verse, a line, a song, a rhyme _

_ This soul of mine has felt but hides instead _

**_If only I knew how to say it_ **

**_They'd be the only words filling my lungs_ **

_ And if I never find the answers _

"Hey, Kei?"

"Hmm?" Hinata opened his eyes to look at the taller man, trailing on every line and shadow on Tsukishima's face.

"You know, you're . . .just as beautiful as what you make me out to be."

_ I will forgive it _

_ I can forgive it _

_ How can I stay bitter _

_ When you are my lover? _

"I can't even put into words how happy you made me when you accepted my confession."

"I'm glad I did, too, silly. So,  _ so  _ glad."

Everything about this moment was enough assurance for Hinata. There might come a time when he would doubt himself again but as long as they both stayed by each other's sides, as long as they both held on to the other's hand, he knew he'd be just fine. They'd be just fine.

**_And it's so simple but free_ **

**_How the embrace of your voice is where I want to be_ **

**_We can stay here forever_ **

**_Just you and I_ **

Cupping Hinata's face in both hands, Tsukishima pressed his forehead on his.

"Don't ever forget this." His fingers moved into a gentle caress on Hinata's face.

"This, right here . . .what we had, what we have right now, and whatever we will have in the future . . .it's ours. This is where we belong, Shouyou, both of us. And no one can ever take it away. Promise me."

Tears pooled in Hinata’s eyes and Tsukishima wiped the one that strayed. Smiling, he nodded and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s torso.

“I promise.”

Lithe arms enveloped him in a warm hug and he felt a kiss pressed on the top of his head. Once again, he felt safe. With Tsukishima, he was home.

_ Darling, so proud of what we've made _ **_(We found where we belong)_ **

_ I promise we'll make it everyday _ **_(I promise we'll make it every heartache)_ **

_ And oh, you make my heart ache _ **_(I will hold you a lifetime)_ **

**_Oh, you make my heart ache_ **

**_Oh, you make my heart ache (Oh, you make it simple and easy)_ **

**_Because you are mine_ **

Loving Tsukishima was one of the easiest things Hinata had ever done in his life, even with all the teasing, fighting, and sarcasm combined. Hinata caught a glimpse of a Tsukishima he had never seen before and it all started from there. He couldn’t help but fall,  _ fall _ , and fall even further into this endless pit. 

But what made everything feel gratifying was the fact that he wasn’t alone in this fall. Tsukishima was with him and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Young as they may, they knew what they felt was real.

Tsukishima slowly spun him around with one hand, the tips of his hair fluttered in the wind, moving with his body. When he faced Tsukishima again, his body was pressed against the other's chest as he sang the last lines.

**_You make my heart ache_ **

**_Because you are mine_ **

The song ended yet their hold on each other stayed.

_ Just a little bit more. _

_ Just a little bit longer. _

It wasn’t until the sky started darkening that they both let go of the embrace. Though, their hands intertwined together, craving the touch of the other’s warmth.

“I could get used to this - dancing with you,” Hinata said with a smile. Tsukishima snorted yet he still squeezed Hinata’s hand in his. Softly, and oh, so gently, he placed a kiss on Hinata’’s lips, letting it linger for a few seconds longer. When he pulled back, there was a small smile on his lips and he looked at Hinata like he was the most precious thing in this world.

“Then let’s dance until we grow old, Shouyou.”

_ Oh, Kei. You make my heart ache the most beautiful way. _

**Author's Note:**

> Song: You Are by Pixie Labrador feat. Erin Lee :))


End file.
